dayrfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Balle perdue/What it remains for me
Fuck of the day! It was time for me to rest, I will not cover a mile more. When I throw my bag on the ground, it strikes a stone and tears. Later I'll have to fix it but I'm used to it now, I do it mechanically. Today I took too much pills that take away my fatigue, but now I felt that I needed a real rest. Time to find a little wood, I light a fire, I will sleep under the stars this night, I do not even have the strength to build me a makeshift shelter. In front of me, the KamAZ overflows with material, I carry the second part of the nuclear reactor and a lot of construction equipment. This very morning I was in Sotchi. The city has changed a lot, we no longer even recognize the facilities of the Olympic Games. Fortunately I was able to get hold of some bags of cement left there in an unfinished building site. Beside the kamAZ, my little wolf, with his head resting on his front legs, seemed as tired as I am. I handed him a piece of meat that I had cooked the day before and a pot of water. He had hardly the strength to come up by my side and eat his meal. I ate too, ah, I would give everything for a good french camembert. The world has become mad. All is destruction around me. I lose hope. My life has become a struggle against death. Little wolf chews his pittance. With a quick gesture and without reflection, I put my hands around his neck and began to squeeze. His gaze plunged into mine. He did not struggle and seemed to accept my decision. Did he see a madman? A desperate one ? Suddenly, the image of my daughter crossed my mind, she played with our dog in the garden. My hands unclenched. Little wolf put his head on his two front paws and closed his eyes. I stroked her flank and then sank in my turn in a deep sleep. The little humanity that remains to me is the most precious thing I possess. I have to take care of it. Why survive else ? ---------------------------------------------------------------- Putain de journée ! Il était temps pour moi de me reposer, je ne ferai pas un kilomètre de plus. Lorsque je jette mon sac au sol, il heurte une pierre et se déchire. Plus tard je devrai le réparer mais j'en ai l'habitude maintenant, je fais ça machinalement. Aujourd'hui, j'ai abusé des pillules qui me retire ma fatigue, mais je sentais maintenant qu'il me fallait un vrai repos. Le temps de trouver un peu de bois, j'allume un feu, je dormirai à la belle étoile cette nuit, je n'ai même pas le courage de me construire un abri de fortune. En face de moi, le KamAZ déborde de matériel, je transporte la deuxième partie du réacteur nucléaire et beaucoup de matériel de construction. Ce matin même, j'étais à Sotchi. La ville a bien changée, on ne reconnaît même plus les installations des jeux olympiques. Par chance j'ai pu mettre la main sur quelques sacs de ciment laissés là vers un chantier inachevé. A côté du kamAZ, mon petit loup, la tête posée sur ses pattes avant, semble aussi crevé que moi. Je lui tend un morceau de viande que j'avais cuit la veille et une casserole d'eau. Il eut à peine la force de venir contre moi et manger son repas. Je mangeai à mon tour, ah, je donnerais tout pour un bon camembert français. Le monde est devennu fou. Tout n'est que destruction autour de moi. Je perds espoir. Ma vie est devenue une lutte contre la mort. Petit loup mâche difficilement sa pitance. D'un geste rapide et sans y réfléchir, je plaçai mes mains autour de son cou et commençai à serrer. Son regard plongea dans le mien. Il ne se débatta pas et semblait se plier à ma décision. Voyait-il un fou ? Un désespéré ? D'un coup, l'image de ma fille traversa mon esprit, elle jouait avec notre chien dans le jardin. Mes mains se désserèrent, petit loup mis sa tête sur ses deux pattes avant et ferma les yeux. Je lui caressa le flanc puis sombra à mon tour dans un sommeil profond. Le peu d'hummanité qui me reste est la chose la plus précieuse que je possède. Je dois en prendre soin. A quoi bon survivre sinon ? Category:Blog posts